Growth hormone releasing hormone stimulates the release of growth hormone in normal subjects. This is a Phase III study which aims to identify whether GRF (at 30 mcg/kg) given as a single daily injection, is an effective therapy in growth hormone deficient children. We have had 1 patient in this study since 6/90 who, per protocol, is growing at a rate greater than 5 cm/year above baseline. GEREF was approved in the summer of 1995 by the FDA for lilmited usage. Our patient will continue on GEREF until final adult height, as long has he continues to grow well. Our patient was lost to follow-up in 11/98. Long-term data were submitted and accepted for poster presentation at the May 1998 Pediatric Academic Society's Meeting in New Orleans. These data showed ongoing catch-up growth.